A document creation/editing program in a computer system or the like often has a function of flowing a plurality of record data into a graphic pattern mainly comprised of ruled lines (to be referred to as a table graphic pattern hereinafter) and arranging the record data in a table form to create a document when, for example, a business operation document is to be created.
For example, when a table graphic pattern having a plurality of columns on a single page or a table graphic pattern across a plurality of pages is to be created, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222403 can set an upper start limit position for table graphic pattern components from the second column (table graphic pattern components from the second page). The lower end positions of the table graphic pattern components from the second column (table graphic pattern components from the second page) are aligned with the lower reference end position of the table graphic pattern in the first column (table graphic pattern component on the first page).
In creating a document having a table graphic pattern across a plurality of pages, the user may want to insert a fixed graphic pattern or characters below the table graphic pattern component on the last page. However, when a table graphic pattern is to be created across a plurality of pages by using the above-mentioned technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222403, a common lower reference end position is set for all pages. For this reason, in some cases, part of the table graphic pattern and the permanent graphic pattern or characters may overlap with each other.
Generally, in many cases, a document creation program performs at separate timings a process of creating/editing a table graphic pattern and a process in which the table graphic pattern receives record data and displays/prints the result. More specifically, the user creates a table graphic pattern after estimating the amount of record data which the table graphic pattern would receive. If the document creation program is operated in an environment in which a designated record data amount frequently changes, a table graphic pattern may be located at an unexpected position. For example, if the user wants to insert a fixed graphic pattern or characters below a table graphic pattern component on the last page, as described above, a fixed graphic pattern 801 created below the table graphic pattern component may overlap with part of the table graphic pattern component, as shown in FIG. 9, depending on the received record data amount.